clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/top 5 cards to counter the bowler
Despite Elite barbarians, Royal Giant and furnace, some people might actually hate the bowler, one of the best cards in the game due to his pushback effect, making swarms or glass cannons unable to counter him. Today I'm going to teach the top 5 cards to counter the bowler. Let's begin. 1. The Prince So to counter the bowler, we need some high damage dealers without being pushed back. Because of that, The prince is probably one of the best cards to counter the bowler. He had very high damage, very similar health compared to bowler and he's immune to pushback, due to bowler's slow movement speed, hit speed and not so high damage, the prince will quickly crush the bowler with his lance without being pushback. Plus if he gets to charge, the bowler will lose half of it's health making. And when the bowler is dead, the prince can make a counterpush making the prince landing on the #1 spot 2. The Inferno tower Who said that buildings can't counter big guys such as giants? As bowler is one of the big guys, inferno tower will always be a amazing counter. It had decent HP, and when the inferno reaches max tier, it'll melt the bowler. It'll be the best to use inferno if the bowler is supported with giant or PEKKAs. 3. Inferno Dragon So just like the inferno tower the inferno dragon can function the same as the tower, however this will give you a posotive elixir trade, but why isn't it number 2? The inferno dragon is just too easy to counter, and he don't really have THAT much HP, but that doesn't totally ruined his usefulness to kill tanks. Inferno dragon is probably the most underrated legendaries in the game. 4. Minion Horde As i said, swarms are unable to kill the bowler, well, the minion horde is an exception! The Bowler isn't able to hit air, and minion horde is flying, they'll slowly cripple the bowler down, but like the inferno dragon they're too easy to counter. Arrows will knock them down. But just like the inferno dragon it doesn't ruin the fact that they can easily destroy bowler or any tanks. 5. P.E.K.K.A. Last but not least, we had the original P.E.K.K.A. The PEKKA deals so MUCH damage, so high HP and immune to pushback. PEKKA will destroy the bowler and any other tanks easily, PEKKA can also make a counterpush, but the fact that compared to the other 4, it's just a bit too expensive and will give you a negative elixir trade (Bowler cost 5, PEKKA cost 7) unlike the others which is a neutral elixir trade or even posotive! (Bowler cost 5, Prince, Inferno tower and minion horde cost 5, inferno dragon cost 4) I hope this guide will let bowler easier to deal with and stay tuned for more blog post about how to counter what card. Thanks for reading it Category:Blog posts